


Sa métamorphose

by Gabriel9



Category: Fictions Partagées 2, La métamorphose
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel9/pseuds/Gabriel9
Summary: J’ai choisi la nouvelle de Kafka car je trouvais intéressant d’opérer un changement de point de vue à cette oeuvre ainsi qu’en modifiant quelque peu l'histoire, ce huit clos met en scène un personnage cloitré dans sa chambre, solitaire, exclu de sa famille qui voua toute sa vie à son travail et à sa vie de famille mais sa métamorphose ou plutôt celle de sa famille va mettre en avant des personnages plus que détestable où l’argent reste au coeur de tous les propos, que ce soit  à travers la faillite de l’entreprise du père, le travail de Gregor et son responsable qui vient jusqu’a chez lui pour l’y trouver, etc. Dans le récit Gregor est à la fois le nouveau chef de famille mais en est aussi l’esclave car il travaille pour satisfaire ses parents et c’est ce qu’ils attendent de lui, ils ne pensent aucunement à sa personne et à un quelconque épanouissement. J’ai trouvé pertinent d’adopter la vision d’une soeur en remaniant son rôle qui serait une fille prenant en pitié son frère ce qui ferait contraste avec ses parents bloqués dans une réalité où ils restent dépendant de leur fils qui s’est donné entier pour eux et qui le blâment maintenant d’être responsable de leur malheur alors qu’il lui vouaient une grande reconnaissance apparement fausse avant sa métamorphose. Quant à son père je n’ai pas vraiment retouché son rôle il reste un homme qui a perdu sa figure autoritaire depuis que son fils subvient aux besoins de sa famille, frustré, il réaffirme une certaine autorité par la violence qu’il afflige à son fils. J’ai voulu montrer qu’en dehors du refus de mener une existence dépourvue de sens apporté par sa métamorphose Grégor était compris par une soeur premièrement effrayée et fuyante puis bienveillante à son égard qui perçoit les enjeux de cette métamorphose contrairement à ses parents qui déshumanisent et renient leur propre fils qu’ils ne voient plus comme tel même si la distance les sépare toujours durant le récit, de son coté elle analyse la situation en tire des conclusions et une morale.





	Sa métamorphose

C’était un matin en apparence comme un autre, je me levais aux environs de huit heures pour aller à l’école puis me dirigeais vers le salon pour rejoindre ma mère et mon père afin de partager notre petit-déjeuner. J’animais la scène en jouant du violon et mon public certes réduit, appréciait fort mes représentations matinales. Nous nagions dans ce bonheur grâce à mon frère Gregor qui était représentant de commerce, chaque matin il se levait avant tout le monde et prenait le premier train pour se rendre au travail, il ne fumais pas, ne buvais pas, n’était jamais absent ou malade, c’est lui qui louait notre appartement, payait notre domestique, et permettait à nos parents de vivre une paisible retraite, il soutenait vouloir payer mes frais de scolarité pour que j’étudie au conservatoire, j’avais beaucoup d’admiration pour lui. Mais ce matin était particulier, un effroyable cri faisant écho jusqu’au salon provenant de la chambre de mon frère qui fit même bondir la domestique. Tout le monde dans un vaste silence se questionna, puis mon père finit par déclarer: « que fait encore Gregor à la maison à cette heure-ci ? ». C’est vrai que mon frère est quelqu’un de sérieux et dévoué et de l’imaginer renoncer à une journée de travail était impensable mais cette stridulation venait bien de sa chambre quand bien même ma mère avait entendu son réveil sonner à quatre heures. C’est ainsi que la domestique, dont je n’avais remarqué la courte absence fit irruption l’air embarrassé aux arrières d’un homme en costume on ne peut plus sérieux, c’était le supérieur de Gregor bafouilla-t-elle, le fondé de pouvoir. Sa voix professionnelle, sans émotion, accusait Gregor de n’avoir pris ni le train de cinq heures ni celui de sept selon des témoins du bureau qui travaillent avec mon frère, et qu’ignorait sa personne était un affront qui méritait raison valable d’où sa présence chez nous. Il était mauvais et je plaignais mon Gregor d’avoir affaire avec lui chaque jour. Ma mère essaya de le retenir tant bien que mal mais le forcené, bien décidé à en découdre avec Gregor se dirigea jusqu’à la porte de sa chambre en cinglant des menaces a son égard se jouant de son possible état de santé ou évoquant l’appel d’un serrurier, quel personnage odieux ! Malheureusement mon impuissance face à cette situation ne pouvait causé du tort à mon frère, la passivité était mon seul moyen de ne pas envenimer la situation et j’eus la regrettable impression que j’étais la seule à m’inquiéter pour mon frère, père et mère semblait seulement se préoccuper des conséquences du comportement de Gregor ce matin et en quoi cela influerait sur notre situation. Enfin Gregor conscient de l’attroupement et de l’agitation aux portes de sa chambre, dédaigna répondre pour éclairer les craintes de tout le monde mais son timbre et ses paroles en effraya plus d’un, il affirma être victime d’un mal atroce qui s’améliorait mais je n’en crus pas un mot, soudain la porte s’entrouvrit à la force d’une main faible, mon père prit le relais et plongea la tête dans la pièce, soudain il se figea le temps d’une seconde et d’un coup sec claqua la porte se mit dos à elle comme terrifié de manière à ce que personne ne voit ce qui l’avait troublé. Le fondé de pouvoir toujours aussi déterminé tenta à son tour d’ouvrir la porte mais mon père ,d’un réflexe, le poussa si fort qu’il en tomba par terre. Ma mère choquée par l’effroyable voix de son fils fit signe à Anna la domestique d’appeler un médecin ce qu’elle s’empressa de faire, pendant ce temps mon père ramassait l’homme encore choqué du geste dont il avait été victime, il s’excusa milles fois en expliquant que son fils avait été défiguré par la maladie et qu’il ne voulait qu’aucun le voit dans cet état. Le docteur arriva sans que je vois les minutes passées, alerté par l’état de mon frère il s’empressa vers la porte de sa chambre mais notre père lui réserva le même sort qu’au supérieur de Grégor en prétextant une maladie hautement contagieuse contracté lors l’un de ses voyages d’affaires. Le médecin prit son courage à deux mains se releva et se dirigea vers la chambre que mon père défendait mais la stupeur s’empara de tout ceux face à la porte, nous prîmes alors le même teint que mon père, un monstrueux insecte apparu alors, un liquide visqueux répugnant dégouliné de sa mâchoire, son corps affreusement long articulé d’un nombre incalculable de pattes remuant dans tous le sens provoqua un graduel sentiment de dégoût à force de fixer et d’analyser cette chose sous tous les angles, qu’était-il arrivé à mon frère ? Cette chimère s’adressa au fondé de pouvoir lui expliquant que malgré cette apparence disgracieuse, il comptait bien se changer et se rendre à son poste et qu’en dehors de ça il lui vouait un profond respect mais que des aléas on fait que, prit entre ses devoirs envers sa famille, son travail, il lui arrive également de tomber malade et d’avoir une baisse de régime au travail. Tous pris de peur nous nous enfuyions alors chacun de notre côté courant dans des directions aléatoires, Gregor poursuivit alors son responsable mais finalement mon père réussit à enfermer la bête dans son enclos. Le lendemain matin fut des plus désagréables pour tout le monde, je songeais déjà à accepter mon frère dans cet état mais ce n’était pas l’avis de tous. D’abord la domestique renonça à son emploi et promit de ne parler de l’incident d’hier à personne, mon père fit remarquer à ma mère que personne ne pourrait plus la payer à présent si mon frère ne pouvait plus se rendre au travail d’un coté il avait raison avec le salaire de Gregor nous vivions au dessus de nos moyens, mais mes parents ne parlaient que de finances, ils se questionnaient sur la manière dont nous réussirions à vivre, du remboursement des dettes que notre père avait contracté en menant l’ancienne société pour laquelle il travaillait à la faillite. Je m’inquiétais de ce qu’était devenu Gregor et m’étais déjà fait à l’idée d’arrêter l’école et devoir trouver un travail comme ma mère comptait faire mais mon père n’était pas du même avis et refusait de quitter sa douce retraite ce qui a bien sûr été motif de nombreuses disputes, pendant ce temps mon frère ayant perdu forme humaine était seul dans son huit clos personne ne savait ce à quoi il pensait ni même ce qu’il faisait. Notre père décidé à ne pas rependre du service s’était rendu le lendemain au travail de Gregor, il beuglait que son employeur était le seul responsable de cette affaire et qu’il voulait lui soutirer des indemnités de licenciement ainsi que des dommages et intérêts nous raconta-t-il le matin. Le soir de retour pendant que mère et moi avions renoncé à tout loisir et que nous nous tuions à la tâche pour ramener le peu d’argent que nous pouvions récolter en échange de nos services chez les voisins aux alentours, père rentra bredouille, quémander de l’argent ne lui avait valu que de contracter de nouvelles dettes, le directeur avait fort peu apprécié l’arrivée de mon père et avait remis sur la table des sommes que mon frère n’avait pu rembourser suite à sa métamorphose. Il alla chercher alors à contre-coeur toujours en cassant du sucre sur le dos de Gregor les économies qu’il avait accumulé même si cela représentait une ridicule somme, ma mère répétait qu’elle ne pourrait jamais prendre de longues vacances et mon père de rembourser ses dettes comme il avait depuis bien longtemps planifié à cause de ce maudit Gregor en insistant sur le fait que tout ce qui arrivait était sa faute. Plus le temps passé et plus mes propres parents me dégoûtaient, je me rendais compte de jour en jour que Gregor durant ces nombreuses années vivait un cauchemar prenant sur ses épaules tout le poids de notre famille devenue aliénée et qu’à présent son cauchemar était notre, nous étions face à la réalité que Gregor essayait tant bien que mal d’embellir mais son absence nous rendait la vie difficile car nous n’avions pas su le ménager et étions maintenant habitué à être dépendant de lui. J’avais renoncé à ma vie pour permettre à notre famille de se reconstruire, je m’occupais de Gregor comme je pouvais en gardant sa « cage » comme mes parents s’adonnaient à l’appeler, descente et propre, ils oubliaient trop souvent que lui aussi était humain et qu’il avait veillé à nous rendre heureux, c’était le minimum même si son apparence me dégoûtait et que je n’osais pas lui adresser un mot. Les jours passés, Gregor se réfugiait toujours sous son lit, j’avais comme l’impression qu’il fuyait mon regard peu à peu habitué à sa forme, je ne le jugeait plus et le remerciait intérieurement chaque jour ce qui n’était pas le cas de mes parents. Un beau matin finissant mon tour dans le quartier avec ma mère exténuée d’avoir nettoyé salons, cuisines, toilettes, et autres notre chemin croisa celui de la petite amie de Grégor, elle se présenta à nous car mes parents ne la connaissaient pas mais j’avais déjà surpris mon frère en sa compagnie et j’avais vite fait le rapprochement, tout cela créa un mouvement de panique chez ma mère, puis inquiète de je ne sait quoi elle se confia à nous malgré le ton fuyant de ma mère. La pauvre était fort préoccupée et l’annonce que ma mère lui fit prétextant une terrible maladie ne calma pas ses inquiétudes. Elle lui expliqua que elle et lui se fréquentaient et qu’ils projetaient même de se marier mais depuis sa métamorphose Grégor n’avait pu prendre de nouvelles d’elle et la malheureuse prit la chose comme une rupture, ma foi, assez brutale ce que je concevais, elle était vraiment charmante quand bien même des larmes coulaient le long de son visage et j’éprouvais non seulement de la compassion à son égard mais en ayant pris consciences des nombreux sacrifices de mon frère, de voir qu’il ne pourrait plus jamais s’épanouir de son existence, s’accomplir personnellement sans nous avoir dans les pattes, oui ce sentiment me restait en travers de la gorge et me révoltait de plus belle. Elle insista pour revoir mon frère, ma mère avait beau lui donné des explications plus miteuses les unes que les autres elle insistait sans lâcher l’affaire, elle disait vouloir s’occuper de lui en sanglotant, c’est alors que ma mère opta pour la plus immonde des stratégies et renversa complètement la situation. « C’est bien le fils de son père… » affirma-t-elle en bouffant, il ne t’a jamais aimé et se jouait de toi, il nous a présenté une plus jolie fille il y a quelques temps de cela, tu n’étais qu’un jouet pour lui, ne songe même pas à le revoir, et puis en même temps qui voudrait d’une vulgaire vendeuse comme épouse mon fils est représentant de commerce, comment as-tu pu te faire leurrer si facilement ! Abattue par les propos de ma chère mère la fille retomba en larmes mais elles provenaient maintenant d’un sentiment de trahison encore plus sévère à encaisser. Ces horribles personnages n’ont donc rien compris et leur chute et de plus en plus vertigineuse, et je me demande qui de eux ou de mon frère est le plus dénué d’humanité, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Quelques jours plus tard ils ont fini par craquer, ma mère ne m’accompagnait plus travailler et ne savait plus que se morfondre sur son sort avec mon père et casser de sucre sur le dos de Gregor, à mon retour à la maison ma mère était en larmes, elle racontait avoir été attaqué par mon frère quand celle-ci voulant déplacer des meubles de la chambre de mon frère afin de les vendre les meubles, elle avait voulu retirer son tableau préféré, alors qu’il avait du seulement bondir pour arrêter cette folle dans son entreprise afin de protéger la seule chose qui était chère à ses yeux et qui gardait une valeur sentimentale. Mon père répétait qu’il le frapperait autant de fois qu’il faudra pour qu’il comprenne et paie pour tout ce qu’il nous faisait subir, il en avait presque oublié que c’était son fils et quoi de plus normal au dessus de ça de la battre sans raison valable. J’étais exténué par ce comportement des plus immatures et fuir était la seule solution pour m’échapper de ce terrible quotidien mais je me devais de garder un oeil sur mon frère sinon qui allait s’occuper de lui. Ma mère m’envoya la semaine qui suivit chez un riche investisseur qui devait partir en voyage d’affaires durant un week end, il promit à mes parents une grasse récompense si une jeune domestique dynamique et dévoué s’occupait de sa maison en son absence, ils sautèrent sur l’occasion bien évidemment même sans mon accord, ce week-end fut difficile à supporter je pensais sans cesse à Gregor et à mon retour j’eus un mauvais pressentiment. Mes parents étaient ma foi moins préoccupés par Grégor et ne parlait pas de lui, mon père se ventait seulement de lui avoir mis « une bonne raclée » samedi soir à cause des cris qui les empêchaient de dormir et que Grégor avait surement retenu la leçon et ne gémissait plus depuis 2 jours. Je me dirigea tout de suite vers sa chambre, ouvris la porte et aperçus mon frère baignant dans un liquide visqueux, inanimé.

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai choisi la nouvelle de Kafka car je trouvais intéressant d’opérer un changement de point de vue à cette oeuvre ainsi qu’en modifiant quelque peu l'histoire, ce huit clos met en scène un personnage cloitré dans sa chambre, solitaire, exclu de sa famille qui voua toute sa vie à son travail et à sa vie de famille mais sa métamorphose ou plutôt celle de sa famille va mettre en avant des personnages plus que détestable où l’argent reste au coeur de tous les propos, que ce soit à travers la faillite de l’entreprise du père, le travail de Gregor et son responsable qui vient jusqu’a chez lui pour l’y trouver, etc. Dans le récit Gregor est à la fois le nouveau chef de famille mais en est aussi l’esclave car il travaille pour satisfaire ses parents et c’est ce qu’ils attendent de lui, ils ne pensent aucunement à sa personne et à un quelconque épanouissement. J’ai trouvé pertinent d’adopter la vision d’une soeur en remaniant son rôle qui serait une fille prenant en pitié son frère ce qui ferait contraste avec ses parents bloqués dans une réalité où ils restent dépendant de leur fils qui s’est donné entier pour eux et qui le blâment maintenant d’être responsable de leur malheur alors qu’il lui vouaient une grande reconnaissance apparement fausse avant sa métamorphose. Quant à son père je n’ai pas vraiment retouché son rôle il reste un homme qui a perdu sa figure autoritaire depuis que son fils subvient aux besoins de sa famille, frustré, il réaffirme une certaine autorité par la violence qu’il afflige à son fils. J’ai voulu montrer qu’en dehors du refus de mener une existence dépourvue de sens apporté par sa métamorphose Grégor était compris par une soeur premièrement effrayée et fuyante puis bienveillante à son égard qui perçoit les enjeux de cette métamorphose contrairement à ses parents qui déshumanisent et renient leur propre fils qu’ils ne voient plus comme tel même si la distance les sépare toujours durant le récit, de son coté elle analyse la situation en tire des conclusions et une morale.


End file.
